


Sexually Active Band Geeks and Varsity Jocks

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Football Player Otabek, High School AU, M/M, Marching Band Geek JJ, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was the bane of JJ’s (and the entirety of the marching band’s) existence. He was always bullying them, pushing them down, tossing their instruments around if they were small enough, and generally being disrespectful. He had a bunch of help from the two running backs, Christophe Giacometti and Georgi Popovich, who would steal JJ’s notebooks and sometimes even his glasses.The only one on the football it seemed who had a level head was one of the wide receivers, Otabek Altin, aka the object of JJ’s greatest desires.JJ's got the hots for one of the star football players in his high school and with a little help form his friends (and his own personal charm), JJ just might be able to woo him.JJBek Week Day 1: Firsts





	Sexually Active Band Geeks and Varsity Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> JJBek week is finally here I'm so excited!!! This was originally supposed to be for day 3 but I... got carried away with the other prompt for that day and forgot that High School AU was lumped into that so day 1 was born. Please enjoy :)

The school day started out with JJ being pushed to the ground by the quarterback of the varsity football team: Victor Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov was the bane of JJ’s (and the entirety of the marching band’s) existence. He was always bullying them, pushing them down, tossing their instruments around if they were small enough, and generally being disrespectful. He had a bunch of help from the two running backs, Christophe Giacometti and Georgi Popovich, who would steal JJ’s notebooks and sometimes even his glasses.

The only one on the football it seemed who had a level head was one of the wide receivers, Otabek Altin, aka the object of JJ’s greatest desires.

Otabek was cool, spoke in a monotone, and always told his dumb friends to back off. Sometimes he even offered JJ a hand to pull him off the ground. JJ would always accept because it was the closest he would probably ever get to  _ actually  _ holding Otabek’s hand. Otabek’s hands were both rough and soft at the same time and JJ always wanted to ask if he moisturized but that would send him deeper into nerdom than he was already in.

“You need a hand?” Otabek asked that morning, helping gather JJ’s things that had scattered around the tiled floor after Victor and his cronies had went running when Mr. Cialdini had come into the hallway to see what all the ruckus was.

JJ gulped and nodded, taking Otabek’s extended hand and allowing himself to be hoisted off the floor. JJ wished he could see Otabek’s bulging muscles that he daydreamed about underneath his varsity jacket. Otabek handed him his things afterwards and their hands brushed, JJ’s face igniting in a blush.

“I’m sorry about them.” Otabek apologized and gave JJ a gentle smile. “I try to tell them to stop but they don’t listen since I’m an underclassmen.”

“I-It’s okay!” JJ sputtered and held his books tight to his chest. ‘It’s not your fault.”

Otabek nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around, alright? Play good for us tonight at the game.” He clapped JJ on the arm before he took off in the other direction, leaving JJ standing there with his mouth agape.

JJ was going to play the best that he could that night when he and the rest of the marching band played at halftime. He just had to get there first.

His first few classes were alright, JJ was bored in all of them since he knew all the information. He thoroughly reads the textbooks when his teacher assigns readings and makes sure that he doesn’t miss anything. JJ knew what the teachers were going to be doing their lessons on so he chose to stare out the window and daydream.

Which was never a good thing because he was too distracted to notice, at first, that the doofuses in his class were discreetly throwing things at him. Of course the varsity football players were in the honors classes with him because mommy and daddy wanted a well rounded son.

So JJ endured that for a couple of periods before he went to lunch. He sat with as many of the marching bands as he could, considering they were split into two different lunch periods. 

“I’m just saying, you need to stick up for yourself more!” Phichit Chulanont, a wonderful clarinet player, was saying as he slathered ketchup on his roast beef. Seung Gil, a flutist, was eying him with disgust as he stuck to his cold rice.

JJ put his head in his hands. “It’s  _ hard _ , Phichit.”

“It’s not hard!” Phichit pointed to Yuuri Katsuki across the lunchroom, perched on Victor’s lap. “Yuuri is captain of the mathletes and he somehow has Victor Nikiforov wrapped around his little finger. If he can do it then you can sit on Otabek’s dick in no time.”

“Language.” Leo de la Iglesia, a alto saxophone player, warned as he laid his head in his hand.

Phichit waved his hand dismissively. “I’m trying to be a supportive friend here.”

“Thanks, but you’re forgetting that Katsuki is also a  _ cheerleader _ . One of the only male cheerleaders there is, anybody would want him.” JJ mumbled. “The only time Otabek notices me is when I’m on the ground.”

“You’re only a step away from sucking his dick then! You’d already be on his knees.” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows and Seung Gil shoved him, Phichit giggling the whole time.

“Why couldn’t I have fallen for somebody in the band like you guys?” JJ knew for a fact that Seung Gil and Phichit were holding hands under the table and Leo’s boyfriend Guang Hong was in the next lunch period along with the trumpet player, Kenjirou Minami, and another flutist, Yuri Plisetsky.

“Love doesn’t come that easily dear.” Phichit sighed. “But you’ll get there! You should ask him out if they win tonight!”

“Absolutely not.”

Seung Gil snickered. “I’d love to see JJ fail so you should do it.”

“Hey!” JJ pouted and flicked a chip crumb at him. Seung Gil stuck his tongue out and then froze, looking at something behind JJ. Before he could even turn a strong arm was wrapping itself around JJ’s neck.

“Hello band dweebs.” Victor grinned ferally at them. They all blanched, Phichit even looking a little wary. JJ glanced at Victor and then at his posse, not seeing Otabek in the crowd. Of course he wouldn’t, because Otabek was in the next lunch period with Christophe and Georgi. The latter two were replaced by Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola. Emil was nice, but only when the others weren’t around. Michele was skilled at threatening people because he spent so much time chasing people off from his sister, Sara.

“What do we have here today?” Victor hummed and scanned the lunch table. “Juice boxes, rice, tin foil sandwiches. You guys are so lame.”

“You know it’s a pretty standard lunch…” Leo muttered and shrunk into himself when he noticed Victor’ gaze settle onto him.

“Did you say something, Church Lion?” Victor asked and swiped Leo’s bag of popcorn off the table. “Just for that I’m taking this. It’s not even the good kind, who likes white cheddar anyway?”

“I think white cheddar is good.” Emil said innocently.

Blue eyes fixed onto the tall player. “Shut the fuck up Emil.”

“Victor, come on, stop bothering them. They’re trying to enjoy their lunch.” Yuuri advised softly, sparing Phichit and the rest of the gang. Phichit smiled graciously at them.

Victor sighed and roughly ruffled JJ’s hair as he pulled away from him. “Fine. You better not fuck up again today, Leroy. If I hear the percussion out of line again it’ll mess up the whole rest of my game?”

JJ really should’ve bit his tongue. “Oh, you actually pay attention to us during halftime instead of checking out Katsuki’s ass?”

“The fuck did you just say to him?” Michele went to lunge at JJ but Emil held him back and JJ winced as Victor shoved JJ’s lunch off the table, sitting in the spot that it had just occupied.

“You better apologize to Yuuri for saying that or your ass is grass.”

JJ glanced over at Yuuri. “I… I’m sorry.”

Yuuri looked away and adjusted his glasses. “It’s okay, JJ. Can we go now, Victor?”

Victor sighed and hopped off the table. “Don’t forget what I fuckin said, Leroy. You’re not even worthy of that last name.” He scoffed and draped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, the four of them walking out of the lunch room.

Seung Gil let out a breath and then he grinned a little bit. “Your ass is grass? Who even says that anymore.”

JJ laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ha, yeah, that was ridiculous…”

Phichit looked at him sympathetically and laid a hand on top of JJ’s. “If Otabek were here, he would’ve protected us.”

JJ ripped his hand away and folded his arms in front of him on the table. “Shut up Phichit.”

Phichit only shrugged and the three of them left JJ to himself, JJ only half listening when Leo started complaining about the order in which Victor had translated his name. Lunch was over twenty minutes later and JJ was rushing to his favorite class of the day: band. The four of them had it together but JJ was always ready to get back to get back to his drums. It’s where he truly felt at peace and he knew he could just let go. Sometimes he got a little carried away and the teacher had to tell him to calm down but didn’t care.

The band was a little different from marching band practice that came after school. The band was filled with the marching band and then kids who only took the class to fill up an elective. They would perform in a winter and a spring concert for their parents and other classmates who chose to attend. 

Band was the one class JJ didn’t have to worry about being bullied in because there were no jocks. No jocks, just the geeks that JJ knew and loved. It was kind of cliquey but it was better than getting his stuff tossed around during the day. JJ was able to openly like something without being made fun of for it.

JJ put his all into playing the drums. He could read the music well and he could memorize it quickly so he didn’t have to replay it. He always found some sick pleasure though when other areas of the band would mess up and have to start over, or their teacher made them replay the section one by one until she found who the problem child was. Mrs. Okukawa was a “straight up savage” as JJ liked to call her. 

Band was never long enough for JJ. It always felt shorter compared to the other periods and before he knew it he was being whisked down the hall to his AP History class, taking his seat right up front where he always. Yuri Plisetsky was slumped in the desk next to his.

“You ready for the game tonight, Yuri?” JJ asked, leaning forward to look at the blonde. Yuri raised an eyebrow and then just shrugged. 

“I guess. It’s not like we’re the stars…” Yuri watched as Christophe and Victor took their seats in the back of the room, sweatpants sagging and obnoxiously loud laughs reverberating off the walls. “I wonder if people think Nikiforov is an old man with how gray his hair is.”

“Yuri.” JJ hissed. “You can’t say shit like that.”

Yuri scoffed. “Unlike you nerds I’m not afraid of him or anybody on their stupid team. Plus if they try to lay a hand on me they know I won’t write their essays for them anymore so they can suck on that.” He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and tied it back into a ponytail.

JJ wished he was half as cool as Yuri Plisetsky.

The end of the day approached and JJ was ready for it to be nightfall. He always found it exhilarating to be on the field, marching and playing for an audience who cared. Well, they didn’t care but it was still a great feeling to have all eyes on you and your squad. When the marching band went to competitions that was where it was at. All their hard work paid off for those moments. 

JJ scurried to his locker, holding his books close so that he wouldn’t let them fall. He was worried that the football jocks were going to be there soon and he tried to get out of the halls and into the band room, his safe space, as fast as possible. Of course, JJ was never fast enough.

“Think fast!” Georgi shouted and JJ jerked but the football still hit him square in the face, knocking his glasses askew. They dug into his face painfully and when he went to adjust them his books were slapped out of his hand from behind, papers scattering all about the floor. JJ groaned and looked over to see Georgi and Michele high fiving.

“Make sure you get all your papers, peeboy.” Georgi taunted and then sauntered down the hall.

“That was one time!” JJ shouted after him, hated that the one time he peed his pants in  _ middle school  _ still haunted him to this day. He crouched down to pick up his things when a fot came dangerously close to his hand.

“Don’t forget what I said earlier.” Victor threatened, blue eyes unwavering in their fury. JJ gulped and nodded and then Victor was walking away. JJ hurriedly tried to gather his things but another set of hands came down next to him. JJ froze but when he looked up and saw Otabek cleaning up his things once again, JJ blushed.

“I’m sorry you’re always helping me.” JJ blurted out and Otabek looked up in surprise. His face melted into a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it man.” Otabek handed JJ his things. “I’ll see you at the game tonight, right? I’m looking forward to hearing you play.”

“O-Oh… yes.” JJ nodded.

Otabek nodded and lingered for a moment. It caused JJ’s stomach to bubble with anxiety because Otabek Altin was staring at  _ him _ , studying him like he was some science experiment gone wrong. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Otabek announced and then promptly walked away, leaving JJ standing there with his mouth open. It was perfect deja vu from the morning except JJ’s arms went slack and his things fell all over the floor again. He yelped when they hit his foot and the laughter behind him forced him to shove everything into his backpack and run to the bandroom.

“Otabek called me cute!” JJ cried when he opened the door. Of course Phichit was already there, standing with Minami and Yuri, the only other two in the room.

“Ooh!” Minami squealed and clapped his hands together. “Go JJ!”

“Wow, your wet dreams came true.” Yuri flicked some hair from his eye and went to get his flute ready. Phichit was heading straight towards him with determination set in his eye, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re so close to sucking his dick you don’t even know it yet.” 

JJ laughed nervously. “I don’t think that’s necessarily true…”

“Yes it is! He called you cute! That definitely means he likes you.” Phichit grinned wickedly. “We just have to make sure that he notices you. Come to my house before the game, I’ll see what I can do.”

JJ wasn’t given an explanation because Phichit was already buzzing off again, greeting Seung Gil at the door with a wet smack of his lips. Yuri yelled something about focusing on blowing into his clarinet and not his boyfriend but Phichit just gave him the finger.

JJ decided to go to phichit’s that night and immediately regretted it when Phichit started plucking his eyebrows and lining his eyes with eyeliner.

“What are you doing?” JJ asked when he felt the tweezers against his brow.

“Your eyebrows are like caterpillars, I’m just going to fix them up a little bit.” JJ tried to brush him away but Seung Gil, who was sprawled out on the bed sporting a fresh hickey on his neck, told him not to even bother. 

“Once Phichit’s got his mind set on something he doesn’t stop.” Seung Gil mumbled, scribbling something down for his homework.

“That’s how he trapped your ass, huh? Ow!” JJ glared up at Phichit who only smiled sheepishly. Seung Gil only shrugged.

After fifteen grueling minutes of Phichit fussing over JJ’s eyebrows, he was finished, adding the final eyeliner touch. Phichit waved his hands in front of JJ’s face to get rid of any fly aways.

“You looks so good with eyeliner, damn! Otabek won’t even know what it him.” Phichit winked and went to reapply his own winged eyeliner.

“He’s not even going to  _ see _ me.” JJ whined and flopped onto his back, arms stretched out beside him.

“Aw don’t be like that!” Phichit said, focusing in on himself in the mirror. “Make yourself noticeable. He’s gonna love you, just stay positive!”

“Stay positive…” JJ said to himself. He could do that. He was kind of a cocky guy when it came to certain things. He was well on his way to becoming valedictorian of their senior class, he was applying to top level colleges. Nobody could compete with his brains. He had to use that to woo Otabek now. It couldn’t be that hard right?

About an hour later when they were marching on the field to introduce the football team, JJ was panicking. He was not staying positive like Phichit had suggested and he wanted to run off the field as soon as he saw Otabek run out onto the fake grass. To make matters worse, Otabek caught his eye and gave him a little wave, causing JJ to almost drop his drumsticks.

Not good.

“Oi, Leroy, what the hell!” Mrs. Okukawa exclaimed once they were on the side to watch the game. The first half had already begun. “You’re a great drummer, keep your head in the game.” She tapped him on the back of the head and his friends snickered watching him get scolded. The intensely watched the game, some not really understanding what was going on and others just going with the roar of the crowd. JJ’s eyes followed number 32 wherever he went and prayed that Otabek didn’t get hurt.

By the time half time rolled around they were winning and JJ knew they could keep this streak rolling. They were currently undefeated and JJ likened it to his team’s fighting spirits. He played his heart out, heading the warning that Victor had given him and playing for Otabek as well. He hoped that by how loud they were playing that it would contribute to the game.

And their loud instruments were heard. Their team won the game and JJ threw his sticks up in the air with a shout, hugging Leo and Guang Hong close to him as they all cheered. School spirit only came out during these types of events and everybody could pretend that they loved their school.

JJ felt a tap on his shoulder as he was talking to Phichit about how great they played and spun around to see the man himself, Otabek Altin, standing in front of him. JJ was a deer in headlights.

“You guys were really good.” Otabek said to him with a smile. JJ looked past him to see Phichit make a blowjob motion with his hands and his mouth. JJ’s eyes quickly darted back to Otabek.

“I mean, you guys are the real stars.” JJ said to him with a slight grin.

Otabek shrugged. “You guys are the openers but you’re just as good, give yourself some credit.”

JJ swallowed and nodded, looking out onto the field. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating…”

Otabek hummed, following his gaze. “I suppose but there was something I had to do first.”

JJ’s head snapped back to him. “What’s that.”

Otabek stepped closer and placed a hand on JJ’s shoulder, leaning up and pressing their lips together. Behind him, JJ could see that Phichit’s mouth (as well as the rest of their friends’ mouths) were open in shock. JJ didn’t know what to do, completely froze up with Otabek’s soft lips pressing against his. JJ had never been kissed before; this was his first kiss and it was with Otabek Fucking Altin.

Otabek pulled away and chuckled. “I meant it when I said you were cute when you blush.” He swiped his thumb against JJ’s cheek, his skin burning up. “Do you wanna come over, when all this madness dies down?”

“Do I, uh, to your place?” JJ shook his head to see if he was dreaming.

“Yeah we could watch a movie or something.” Otabek looked up at him, testing him.

“Um, yeah, sure!!” JJ nodded eagerly and Otabek smiled. 

“Awesome. I’ll see you then, right?”

“Y-Yeah, see you then!” JJ watched him run back to the field where he was tackled by the other players.

JJ was tackled by his own set of players.

“Oh my god you just got kissed!” Leo exclaimed.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Yuri mumbled.

“Aren’t Christians not supposed to kiss until marriage or something?” Seung Gil mumbled.

Minami slapped him. “That’s sex, Seung Gil.”

“Oh.”

Phichit grabbed JJ by the shoulders and started shaking him. “Oh my god my boy is growing up!” He was fake sobbing. “You just got kissed in front of the entire school! How are you feeling?”

“He kissed me.” JJ said dumbly and Phichit nodded eagerly.

“He did!!” Phichit hugged him. “I’m so proud, now I don’t have to send you off into the world a virgin.”

“It was  _ just  _ a kiss Phi.” Seung Gil reminded him.

“They’ll be fucking in no time. What did he say to you after?”

JJ exhaled. “He invited me to his place to watch a movie or something.”

Phichit gasped. “He totally wants to get down and dirty! He’s ditching his friends to hang out with  _ you _ !” Phichit threw his hands up in excitement. “I need to give you a list of dos and donts.”

Phichit started rattling off some things but JJ wasn’t paying attention. His lips tingled from where Otabek’s had pressed against his and he lifted his hands up to touch the sensation. He never wanted to let go and as he watched the football team jog off the field, JJ couldn’t wait for the remainder of the night to see what he and Otabek could explore together. He still couldn’t believe that a varsity jock wanted to watch a movie with  _ him _ , a total geek.

Sometimes, the world is a strange place but JJ would change nothing about this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a Mean Girls quote ;)  
> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
